


maybe I'm the same (tell me if you want me)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Kissing, Making Out, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Michael gestures to the doorway."This is your soulmate. Tahani Al-Jamil."





	maybe I'm the same (tell me if you want me)

**Author's Note:**

> returns from not posting anything to Suddenly, Femslash
> 
> love these bicons. title bastardized from mitski's [Come Into the Water](https://genius.com/amp/Mitski-come-into-the-water-lyrics), and dedicated to my girlfriend who marathoned both seasons with me but doesn't have an ao3 bc she's a Bich

Eleanor doesn't know what she ever expected out of the afterlife, but the gorgeous woman draped over the couch is definitely _not_ it.

"You said your name was Tahani?" she asks.

"Yes! And you're Eleanor, was that right?"

Eleanor nods. She slides beside Tahani onto the couch in what she hopes was a suave move, but might look closer to the weak-in-the-knees collapse she wants to avoid.

"Soulmates," Eleanor repeats, Michael's words ringing ominously in her head.

Let's be real -- she's always known women weren't out of the question. It's just so much easier to find a guy to fool around with than having to expend energy on hooking up with women. If she's drunk at 3 am and trying to take someone home, who is drunk Eleanor going to go for? The hot brunette in the corner who could be into women or could be a huge homophobe or otherwise unavailable? Or the slightly gross dude that spilled a beer on himself at midnight but is attractive enough she wouldn't hate herself in the morning?

Yeah.

But this... Having someone chosen for her and _knowing_ they're both into it, removing all the question of dating and tiptoeing around each other -- it's _amazing_.

It definitely helps that Tahani is the most attractive person Eleanor has ever seen. She might be the most attractive person on _Earth_ , and then she has to go and be _tall_? And funny? And have a cute accent that Eleanor has never understood the big deal over until now?

"You'll stand by me no matter what, right?" Eleanor asks. As much as she would love to play along, there's been a _mistake_ , and even if she's up for faking it, she won't be able to keep it from someone who she's about to spend all of her time with.

Tahani hums in agreement, already leaning closer. _Wow_ , okay, she smells great. Is that a Good Place thing or did she smell like that on Earth, too? There's no way. People can't smell _that_ good.

"So if I had a secret, you'd keep it?" she asks quietly.

"Of course, love," Tahani whispers back, close enough Eleanor feels her breath over her mouth. "What's wrong?"

Eleanor swallows.

Maybe the mistake can wait.

"Nothing," she lies. "God, has anyone ever told you you're gorgeous?" she says sarcastically.

"No, you'd be the first," Tahani jokes back.

With both of them on the same page, Tahani finally closes the space between them and presses her lips to Eleanor's, soft and cautious. It's better than any kiss Eleanor has ever had with a man, and she suddenly regrets never finding the time to be with women on Earth. Although, that being said, she's not exactly upset that she's going to be spending eternity with _this_.

Tahani slides an arm around Eleanor's waist and pushes her down easily, getting them both lower on the couch. She doesn't quite straddle Eleanor, her long legs sort of tangling into hers and hooking her calves under Eleanor's knees, but it still presses them both together and puts all of Tahani's weight onto her.

Tahani moves down her neck, kissing along her pulse and biting just enough into soft skin.

"Christ, why don't you just fork me already?" Eleanor mumbles, then groans. "Why can't I say fork? _Fork_."

Tahani laughs against her neck.

"Fork?" she mocks. "Are you trying to say 'fork'?"

Her own grin falls when she realizes she can't say it either.

"Oh, no," she gasps softly, her tone light and teasing. "That's terrible. How will you be able to tell me everything you want done to you?"

"I'll find a way around it," Eleanor promises. "They can't censor _everything_."

"Good," she says, and returns to Eleanor's neck. Her fingers are sliding under Eleanor's shirt now, too, running long nails down her sides and slowly hiking her shirt up her ribs.

"I've never done this before," Eleanor finds herself blurting out. "Just so you know."

"Done what?" Tahani asks, working her shirt higher.

"Been with someone that's not a guy," Eleanor clarifies. She feels her cheeks heat in embarrassment -- of course Tahani has done this before, she could have anyone she wanted. She probably turns gay men straight and straight women gay. She's like someone stuffed the sun into a beautiful gazelle and then made her stupid tall and hot.

"Oh," Tahani says, and pauses. "I assumed with the hair, and the... The attitude," she explains. "I'll slow down, darling."

Eleanor nods, choosing to ignore the comment about her hair.

"Don't stop," she clarifies, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up when it's my time to get you off."

Tahani laughs and sits up.

"Don't worry," she purrs, reaching behind herself and tugging her dress zipper down. It goes loose over her shoulders, revealing bra straps and more of the tops of her breasts and letting her show off her frankly incredible collarbones even more. "I'll talk you through everything."

Eleanor goes for her own shirt; it's already bunched up to her tits, but seeing Tahani so effortlessly begin undressing first makes it easier to pull it off and leave her in just her bra.

(She briefly glances down to make sure it's her cute bra, her favorite one, the baby blue bralette thing she got on sale at the mall years ago, and it is. _Yes_. Great first impressions.)

"Oh, that's cute," Tahani says, all the sultry squeezed out of her voice in favor of delight. "Do you think Janet could give me one of those too?"

"Probably," Eleanor shrugs. "I'd let you borrow it but there's no way it'd fit us both."

"God, no," Tahani agrees. "You're so _little_ ," she giggles.

Eleanor feels her cheeks heat more at that -- she's never _not_ been into taller dudes, sure, but there's something particularly thrilling about someone as tall and gorgeous as Tahani pointing out their differing statures. She wonders if Tahani could pick her up, actually.

Tahani _could_ probably pick her up. That's something to bring up.

Later, though. 

After Tahani forks her brains out.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr!](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)


End file.
